


Всех украл Алан Джона

by Dull_Balrog



Series: Злодейский злодей [3]
Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Просто потому, что нельзя просто так взять, и не стебаться над происходящим.2019.
Series: Злодейский злодей [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706596
Kudos: 1





	Всех украл Алан Джона

—Ты украл мою жену!  
— А теперь краду тебя. Мэдисон, собирай чемоданы.

***  
— Вот твоя жена... Точнее то, что от неё осталось. Да, я снова её украл. Советую пересмотреть желание сломать мне нос.

***  
— Ты укра... нашёл Гидору?!  
— Долбозавра.  
— А? Тоесть у тебя есть долбозавр?  
— Лучше, у меня есть голова долбозавра.  
— Что в этом хорошего?!  
— То, что пока я придумываю как вырастить его обратно, у тебя будет время придумать как нам с ним договориться?


End file.
